


Trophy

by hadtocomeupwithausername



Category: Ragnatela
Genre: Narcissism, Parent-Child Relationship, Sociopathy, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadtocomeupwithausername/pseuds/hadtocomeupwithausername
Summary: A small look into Leonardo's mind during the Christmas chapter.
Kudos: 7





	Trophy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quieta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quieta/gifts).



> Part of the story Once Upon a Dream: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608018/chapters/64876210
> 
> AU sequel/fanwork of Ragnatela by Quieta: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942924/chapters/18158137

Alessia had told him of Vittoria’s gift for him with the added advice, “She’s eight. Please...be nice about it. I-I think it’ll break her heart if you don’t like it. I’m sure someone like Patience threw them out.”

Quite frankly, he was disappointed that Alessia couldn’t persuade Vittoria to get anything else and he really had no use for trash in his house. Nevertheless, he knew this moment would be an important part in their relationship. To prove to her once and for all that he was a better parent than that bitch could ever be.  _ Vittoria will finally realize she’s better off with me _ . And truly, in his mind, she was.

Part of him was convinced that she would still rather be with her mother, and he could never fathom why. He praised motherhood in all of its forms and he more than anyone understood the fervent desire to have a mother’s love and affection, however, Pazienza was no mother. Not in any way that Vittoria, or  _ Andrea _ , deserved. His two perfect children. One of whom was here in the comfortable warmth of the room, sitting in front of a Christmas tree opening presents, and the other one...the other one...They deserved so much better, and never deserved to be hurt by the woman who nursed them. 

He’d never hurt Vittoria when it wasn’t necessary. Leonardo loved children, the way they adore you and look at you like a god, or in Vittoria’s words, a king. No matter what he did, she would always love him. Vittoria would always want to please him, and no moment was more telling as she looked at him nervously, waiting for the rejection of her gift. Her beautiful eyes were misty and it was quite adorable the way she thought she was hiding it well, but he gave her that small mercy. 

There was no use in having her cry yet. As he tore off the green wrapping paper, which was too easy given that Vittoria herself had wrapped it, he saw the white of the box which held his  _ gift _ . He readied himself to put on his face, the one that made women swoon and had the people around him trust him, to eat out of the palm of his hand. Vittoria was just like the rest with her gullibleness, but she was more important. 

He opened the white box and quickly slipped on his mask, which surpassed even the finest Venitian ones, and understood why Alessia had warned him. It was hideous. A mixture of green and red sparkles that put together made a brassy brown. The ornament wasn’t smooth and there were clumps of dried paint and glitter everywhere. Some of it even spilled down on his blue silk pajamas, and he cursed inside knowing that he would never get it out. He carefully took it out of the box with a delicateness that could convince some he thought it was a treasure and desperately wanted to keep it safe. Her voice was so very small, “Papa?  I-I’m sorry...I should’ve gotten you something else.”

He would have preferred anything else, but he kept his smile on and used the ribbon to spin it in his hand as if he were truly entranced by the thing. He fully expected it to be one color, but then the messy scrawl caught his eye,  _ World's Best Dad _ . The words were cliche, but they were everything he needed. They were truly better than any gift he had ever received because right then and there he knew that he had her love. Her undying loyalty and trust. He didn’t have to prove to her anymore that he was better than Patience, because this ornament showed she already believed that. 

Vittoria gave him what he had been denied for so long. Victory. Having her here was a prize from his war with Patience, but this ugly thing was his trophy. A smug sense of satisfaction settled in his chest and his smile genuinely widened, “Principessa, I love it.” 

“You do?” she asked, surprised.

“I really do principessa,” he said truthfully.

“It’s...it’s not very…,” she stuttered.

He hated it when she stammered. It was a sign of weakness, but he let it go. “You made something for me to show how much you love me. It’s proof of your love dolcezza...that I’ll have forever,” he said softly, truly meaning every word.

Leo pulled his daughter softly into his arms. He would keep it forever. When he moved back to America, to his mansion, he’d store it in  _ her  _ old room. Hoping that a lingering spiritual piece of the woman who had broken him would see it, the very proof that in the end, he always won. It would be equally satisfying as the knowledge that she was in hell, being burned and tortured. When he looked over at his daughter, he saw she was biting her lip.

Even like her mother, she had a tell when she was lying. “Do you think I’m lying?” he asked, upset at the prospect of her disbelieving him.

He was even telling the truth this time too. “No,” he could hear the lie, “But...no one’s liked my homemade gifts before.”

_ Patience.  _ He wondered what she said or did with Vittoria’s gifts. Was she so callous as to say she hated it and threw it out in front of her own daughter? Like she did with their son in front of him? Whatever pumped blood in his chest and held a tiny percentage of human emotion ached. It wouldn’t surprise him. As much as he knew it hurt Vittoria, in the end it was better for him. It just became easier to make his daughter his. 

He smiled into her blonde curls,  _ his  _ curls. “They weren’t deserving of your love then,” and he knew he was right, “Let’s put it on the tree.”

Leo got up and scooped her into his arms. It always surprised him how light and delicate she was. He gently gave her the ornament, truly caring whether or not it broke. “Make sure to pick a good spot,” he whispered into her ear and then kissed her cheek.

Vittoria picked the most noticeable spot where everyone could see. He wondered if she did that on purpose, but crossed it out of his mind because his darling principessa could never be that calculating. No, she was more innocent than he and her mother were. Really, more than anyone was. Vittoria didn’t have one bad bone in her body. “How’s that Papa?” she asked.

“Perfect, Vittoria,” he whispered.

He gently placed her on the ground.  _ Just perfect _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a reason why he'd keep her gift. The story can also be found on my Tumblr writing blog.
> 
> https://auroras-blend.tumblr.com/


End file.
